survivor_wppbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Survivor WPP: África
Voltar ao Início Survivor WPP: África foi a terceira temporada da franquia virtual de ''Survivor WPP, baseado no programa americano Survivor. Dessa vez, a locação da temporada foi o Quênia, no continente africano. O país apresenta uma grande diversidade étnica-cultural, visto que existem mais de 70 grupos étnicos em seu território. A temporada contou com um elenco de 19 pessoas (1 foi adicionado ao elenco após a desistência de outro participante), incluindo 3 retornantes. '''Sendo eles: * Iago Harper (Season 2, Runner-Up) * Kaio Alexandre (Season 2, 10th, desistiu) * Estevão (Season 1, 13th e Season 2, 16th) Nessa temporada seguiu-se o formato de 1 desafio e conselho por noite, exceto aos sábados e nos feriados (era época de natal e ano novo), em que os participantes estavam livres de qualquer atividade. E diferente da season anterior, essa durou 22 dias. thumb|left|238px * Segunda Temporada (Nature) * Quarta Temporada (Atlântida) Tema: O tema da temporada foi decidido como "África", devido a característica principal dos países africanos: um misto de religiões, crenças e culturas. Com base nesses aspectos, nós da moderação do jogo achamos que seria a localidade e o tema perfeito para nossa terceira temporada. Twists: *Da mesma maneira que a segunda temporada (Survivor: Nature), trouxemos três retornantes para jogar novamente. *A twist inicial foi a dividão dos participantes em três tribos diferentes (cada retornante em uma tribo). *A twist da temporada chama-se '"Colar da Morte". Quando um jogador era eliminado, o mesmo poderia escolher uma pessoa da tribo (que ainda estava no jogo) e ela perdia o direito de votar no próximo conselho que fosse. Porém, caso a tribo dessa pessoa vencesse a próxima imunidade, esse poder seria anulado. Essa twist ficou em vigor até a fusão (top 12). *Após a Swap na noite 6 (de três tribos, passou a ser duas com 7 pessoas cada), Igor Agrião foi mandado direto para a lha do Exílio, assumindo o lugar de quem fosse eliminado no próximo conselho. *Na noite 15, os participantes foram avisados que o conselho da noite 17 seria duplo, ou seja, dois jogadores ficariam imunes, iriam dividir os outros participantes em duas tribos (um participante com imunidade em cada tribo) e no conselho, duas pessoas seriam eliminadas. Histórico do Jogo: Confessionários (por episódio) Episódio 1 “Social é essencial, porém depende, porque na minha tribo só tem gás!” As tribos são divididas. Harper (S2), Kaio (S2) e Estevão (S1 e S2) retornaram ao jogo. Para esquentar os ânimos dos jogadores, um desafio de imunidade aconteceu logo de cara. Numa prova em que deveriam acertar o maior número de filmes possíveis, Kiti Cha e Mavumbi ficaram imunes ao primeiro conselho tribal da temporada. Kavu levou a pior, e foi para o conselho. Aparentemente, na tribo Kiti Cha, Matheus e Harper fizeram uma aliança entre os dois e começaram a montar outras alianças com os outros integrantes da tribo, ou seja, estavam em uma ótima posição. Na tribo Kavu, Estevão e João estavam no bottom, Estevão por ser retornante e não ter ajudado tanto na primeira prova, e João por estar ausente no começo do jogo. Yuri, Vinicius e Igor B estavam no comando da tribo. Estevão estava sendo mirado por ter um social considerado ruim. Yuri, Anderson e Igor reclamaram que o jogador quase não conversava com os outros. Anderson estava alertando Estevão sobre os riscos, porém temia ser alvo por isso também. Apesar de estar no bottom sem perceber, o retornante Estevão estava confiante, pois segundo ele, tinha duas pessoas em que confiava na tribo. Porém, sabia que isso poderia ser um erro, pois o mesmo confiou rapidamente nas pessoas em suas temporadas passadas e mesmo assim foi eliminado cedo. No terceiro dia de jogo, as pistas para o ídolo foram liberadas. Kaio, retornante da segunda temporada, encontrou o ídolo da tribo Mavumbi. Além disso, Kaio mostrou um print do Estevão mandando mensagem para ele no privado. Como são de tribos diferentes, isso quebra uma das regras. Porém, Estevão mandou as mensagens por engano e a moderação optou por não expulsar o jogador, porém acrescentou um voto punitivo no Estevão no conselho tribal. Nesse mesmo dia, na tribo Mavumbi, Kaio expôs print’s do Pedro pedindo aliança para ele na tribo principal. Com isso, uma briga entre os dois aconteceu. Na tribo Mavumbi, Paulo e Fabrício (Farofa) acreditavam que Kaio tinha o ídolo, e formaram uma aliança (Angels Alliance) com objetivo de fazer pressão em Kaio, para que ele usasse o ídolo atoa e depois eliminarem o mesmo. Na noite 3, o conselho tribal da tribo Kavu aconteceu. Em um conselho controlado por Igor B, João Pedro foi eliminado com todos os votos e mais dois punitivos (por não votar e não ter respondido as perguntas). Ao ser eliminado, usou o Colar da Morte em Yuri. Episódio 2: “Está na hora de retornar para casa mais uma vez, esse jogo não é para você, desiste!” No dia 3, uma aliança na Kiti Cha surgiu: Matheus, Dan, Harper e Estevan. Essa aliança foi formada pelo Estevan, com o objetivo de eliminar André. Porém, Harper e Matheus encontravam-se no meio de duas alianças (com André e outra com Estevan) e poderiam eliminar qualquer um dos dois. Na tribo Kavu, após a eliminação de João Pedro, Igor B estava confiante com o resultado do conselho e animado para os próximos dias de jogo. Já na tribo Mavumbi, Fabrício estava debochando de Kaio, visto que ele tentou expulsar Estevão do jogo e não conseguiu. O ponto central desses dias foi a rivalidade entre André e Estevan na tribo Kiti Cha, ambos estavam desesperados para eliminar o outro. Fizeram alianças com todos os membros da tribo, e todos aceitaram (porém a maioria estava jogando dos dois lados, como Harper e Matheus). Além disso, André contou nos confessionários que estava querendo sabotar o próximo desafio de imunidade para que seu inimigo fosse eliminado, porém tinha medo que usassem ídolo. Na noite 3, Yuri consegue encontrar o ídolo da tribo Kavu. Além disso, Anderson acreditava estar aliado com todos da tribo Kavu e contou para Yuri que Vinicius e Igor B queriam eliminar ele (porém Igor B e Vinícius queriam usar o voto de Yuri, pois o mesmo era uma vantagem). Confiando nessas palavras, Yuri contou para Anderson que tinha encontrado o ídolo. Anderson estava pensando que Yuri daria o ídolo para ele em um futuro próximo. Na tarde no dia 4, Pedro da tribo Mavumbi discute com Kaio novamente e com alguns moderadores. Com isso, opta por desistir do jogo. Após isso, o jogador Breno entrou no lugar de Pedro na tribo, twist essa que gerou grande pânico e revolta entre os participantes do jogo. Na noite 4, em um desafio insano de imunidade, Mavumbi e Kiti Cha continuaram salvas do conselho tribal. No dia 5, a aliança entre Dan, Gabriel, Harper e Matheus na tribo Kiti Cha torna-se um possível F4 para o jogo, deixando André no bottom total da tribo. Na noite 5, no conselho tribal da tribo Kavu, o colar da morte fez sua primeira vítima (usado por João Pedro, que tinha sido eliminado anteriormente), impossibilitando Yuri de votar. Em uma votação de 3-1, Estevão foi eliminado e usou o colar da morte em Igor B. Episódio 3 “A majestade não caiu, se confirmou.” Em uma virada de jogo histórica, Kavu termina o desafio primeiro e fica imune (com isso, o colar que tinha sido usado em Igor B é anulado). Kiti Cha termina logo em seguida e fica imune. Mavumbi vai direto para o conselho tribal. Momentos depois da prova, na tribo Mavumbi, Fabrício e Paulo já começam a se movimentar para que César fosse o eliminado da vez. Na tarde do dia 6, na tribo Mavumbi, César tenta se salvar da eliminação e conversa com Kaio sobre Paulo e Fabrício estarem dispostos a eliminar Kaio, porém, um tempo depois, César bloqueia Kaio. Kaio fica confuso e expõe os print’s da conversa entre os dois no grupo da tribo, ferrando com o jogo de César. Na noite 6, no conselho da tribo Mavumbi, Kaio decide não usar seu ídolo. Uma aliança entre Kaio, Igor e Paulo surge inesperadamente. Na eliminação, César sai com todos os votos da tribo. César usa o colar da morte em Kaio. Episódio 4 “Meryl Streep sonha com uma atuação dessas, hein?” Após o conselho tribal da tribo Mavumbi, os participantes são avisados de uma swap, de três tribos, formariam apenas duas, com 7 jogadores cada. Um dos participantes foi parar na ilha do exílio, onde ficaria até uma tribo eliminar um jogador para que ele assumisse o lugar. Na exile, o jogador tinha a opção de escolher entre três urnas contendo vantagens (Pote 1: nada, pote 2: Steal a Vote e pote 3: Tie Advantage). Igor Agrião foi mandando para o Exile e escolheu o pote 3. Na nova tribo Kiti Cha, surge uma aliança entre Igor e Fabrício para eliminar Kaio. Porém, Fabrício, Kaio e Paulo continuavam unidos só que armaram uma pequena “encenação” de briga, para que os outros integrantes da tribo acreditassem que eles estavam realmente brigando. Porém, Yuri e sua aliança já sabia que era tudo apenas um teatro dos dois. No desafio tribal, Kiti Cha perde por pouco e é mandada direto para o conselho tribal. Anderson encontra o ídolo da Mavumbi e Fabrício encontra o ídolo da Kiti Cha. No conselho tribal, na noite 8, Kaio fica impossibilitado de votar por conta do Colar da Morte. Kaio, com medo, usa o ídolo. A votação empata entre Dan, Breno e Paulo. Yuri anteriormente tinha prometido que salvaria o aliado de Fabrício, porém no revote, eliminou Paulo com um blindside, deixando Fabrício no bottom. No final, Paulo deixa o colar da morte com Fabrício, porém a tribo de Fabrício vence o desafio. Episódio 5 “Survivor: África ou Game of Thrones?” Kiti Cha vence a prova de imunidade. Na tribo Mavumbi, André coloca um alvo em Igor B, alegando que o mesmo é um ameaça em desafios no futuro. Porém, todos na tribo perceberam que André queria assumir o controle da tribo. André, aparentemente, estava colocando alvo também em Matheus e ambos discutiram bastante antes do conselho. Porém, na realidade, os alvos eram: Anderson, André e Harper. Harper decidiu votar sozinho em Anderson pensando que poderiam estar enganando ele (pois falaram que André seria eliminado) e ele pensou que um ídolo poderia ser usado. Anderson, por outro lado, ficaria beneficiado caso Iago Harper fosse eliminado. Na noite 10, no conselho tribal, nenhum integrante da tribo usou o ídolo. Em uma votação apertada, Matheus, Harper, André e Anderson receberam votos. Porém, em um blindside com 3 votos, Iago Harper é eliminado e usa o colar da morte em Vinicius. Episódio 6'' "''Medidas são necessárias para assumir o controle do jogo." Kiti Cha perde a prova. Em uma twist, os participantes da tribo que perdeu optam por um conselho na mesma noite em que Iago Harper foi eliminado (devido aos feriados chegando). Na noite 10, no conselho tribal, Fabrício usa o seu ídolo, anulando 3 votos nele (Kaio, Breno e Igor), Yuri usa o ídolo também, anulando dois votos. E com isso, Fabrício e Yuri eliminam o Igor Agrião, pois o mesmo tinha uma vantagem do exílio e seria perigoso na merge. Igor não usou o colar da morte pois a twist tinha encerrado devido à proximidade com a merge. Episódio 7 “Basicamente, já estou na final desse Survivor. Parece que nasci pra isso.” Na noite 10, para aproveitar o caos gerado, a merge acontece logo após a dupla eliminação, com 12 pessoas ainda em jogo. Os participantes nomearam a nova tribo como sendo “Akoma”, que significa “união” (claramente ironia). Logo após o início, uma aliança com 7 pessoas e uma com 5 são criadas na nova tribo. O retornante Kaio encontrava-se no meio das duas, ou seja, em uma boa posição no jogo. Uma aliança é formada entre Matheus, Estevan, Fabrício e Yuri, como o nome de “Witches Coven”. Yuri descobre na tarde antes do conselho que a aliança de 8 pessoas pretendia dividir os votos entre ele e Matheus. No primeiro desafio da merge, aconteceu um leilão. Anderson ficou imune (comprou a imunidade) e Fabrício conseguiu uma vantagem chamada de “Steal a Vote”. Após isso, Breno encontrou o ídolo e Gabriel conseguiu duas vantagens nos próximos desafios de imunidade. Mais tarde, antes do conselho, Gabriel fez um plano para eliminar Igor, porém André entregou tudo para Igor, que estava no bottom. Com isso, Igor correu atrás do prejuízo. Na noite 13, no conselho tribal, Gabriel Ramos foi eliminado em uma votação de 7-5, visto que Igor virou o jogo total contra ele. Episódio 8 “Ele matou o Harper, mas não a mim. E eu quero vingança.” Depois de quase ser eliminado, Igor B consegue vencer o desafio de imunidade. Após a eliminação de Gabriel, a aliança entre Igor, Vinícius e Anderson tomou o poder do jogo, com eles sendo procurados pelo bottom para fazer jogadas na próxima eliminação. O conselho tribal que resultou na eliminação de Gabriel dividiu ainda mais os participantes, gerando intensas brigas no grupo e exposição de alianças e alvos. Ainda com isso, aumentou a rivalidade entre o retornante Kaio e o Matheus. Matheus diz para Kaio que em um jogo como Survivor, você não esnoba as pessoas de quem precisará no futuro e Kaio rebate afirmando que não votaria no mesmo caso ele chegasse até a final do jogo. Porém, nos confessionários, Matheus revelou que seu objetivo era eliminar os Kavus: Igor, Anderson e Vinícius, pois eles haviam mentido para ele. Com isso, Estevan e Matheus estavam planejando eliminar um dos Kavus logo mais. Vinicius tentou convencer seus aliados a eliminarem Fabrício, porém Matheus não concordou (pois Fabrício era um dos membros da aliança secreta de Matheus, Witches Coven) e o alvo continuou em Breno. Na noite 14, no conselho tribal, Breno decide não usar seu ídolo. Em uma votação apertada e confusa, Breno foi eliminado com 7 votos, porém, antes de sair, Breno passou seu ídolo para Kaio. Episódio 9 “É hora de cortar a cabeça da majestade.” No desafio de imunidade, Kaio massacra os outros concorrentes e leva a imunidade. Na tribo, Yuri queria fazer uma grande jogada eliminando Igor, porém percebeu que Anderson estava jogando de vários lados e ficou indeciso quando ao alvo da vez. Igor descobriu que estava cotado para ser eliminado, e começou a mexer os seus pauzinhos novamente. Porém, os alvos mudaram completamente e várias vezes antes do conselho. Primeiro era André, depois Fabrício, depois Igor e por fim, Vinícius. Por baixo dos panos, Matheus e Kaio estavam aliados, enquanto o resto da tribo imaginava que eles ainda estavam brigados. Yuri planejou votar sozinho em André para não sair como traidor, mas já sabia que Igor era o alvo maior e seria eliminado. Na noite 15, no conselho tribal, Fabrício usa sua vantagem e rouba o voto de Vinícius. Com isso, Igor foi eliminado em uma votação de 5-4-1 (Igor, Fabrício e André respectivamente). Episódio 10 “Eles deveriam ter me tirado quando tinham chance!’’ Daniel e André ficaram imunes. Os participantes são avisados que o conselho seria duplo (porém, eles seriam divididos em duas tribos diferentes) e que cada vencedor da imunidade escolheria quem ficaria em cada grupo. O primeiro grupo: André (Imune), Yuri, Anderson e Estevan. O segundo grupo: Daniel (Imune), Matheus, Kaio, Vinícius e Fabrício. Na madrugada 17, Yuri revela que Kaio tinha planejado e montado dois conselhos em que ele estaria seguro, sem necessidade de usar o ídolo, ou seja, ele tinha sido esperto. Os alvos eram: Estevan e Vinicius. Na tribo, Vinicius havia tentado se salvar da sua eliminação (que era quase certa, pois ele estava no bottom após a saída de Igor), porém Fabrício disse que isso não era necessário, pois ele sairia de qualquer jeito. Vinicius então diz que Fabrício tinha perdido o voto (caso fosse finalista) dele ali. Porém, por baixo dos panos, Daniel e Kaio (ambos pensando que estavam fazendo uma jogada genial de enganação e sozinhos) estava fazendo suas estratégias, pois havia percebido que Yuri e Fabrício eram uma dupla poderosa caso chegasse adiante. Com isso, Dan e Kaio falaram com Matheus para que ele ajudasse a eliminar Fabrício em segredo. Matheus concordou (era o plano dele inicial), porém não revelou que a votação seria unânime para que ele não virasse alvo. Na noite 17, no conselho tribal do grupo 1, Estevan foi eliminado por uma votação unânime (3-1). Com isso, André finalmente conseguiu o que queria desde o começo, eliminar seu rival Estevan. Na noite 17, no conselho tribal do grupo 2, Kaio não usou seu ídolo e Fabrício foi eliminado com todos os votos da tribo 4-1. Episódio 11 “Um jogo cheio de gente surtada e precisando de estabilidade mental.” Na noite 17, após os conselhos tribais que resultaram na eliminação de Estevan e Fabrício, Daniel foi expulso do jogo por infringir a regra que proibia os participantes ainda em jogo de conversarem com o júri (ele conversou com Fabrício, que tinha sido eliminado e Fabrício mostrou o print aos moderadores, se vingando de sua eliminação em que Dan estava envolvido). Após a expulsão, o desafio aconteceu normalmente e Matheus ficou imune. Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Kaio expõe que André também tinha conversado com Fabrício após sua eliminação, porém sem provas, as punições não foram aplicadas e uma rivalidade entre os dois foi criada. Kaio disse que não votaria em André e que ele não venceria o jogo. Na noite 20, no conselho tribal, Kaio usou seu ídolo, porém não recebeu nenhum voto. Em uma eliminação cirúrgica, André teve sua tocha apaga com 4 votos. André havia sido cogitado por Yuri para ser eliminado pois era um nome que todos queriam ver na final, visto que acreditavam que seria fácil de vencer ele. Yuri pensou que isso seria ruim para seu jogo, pois o mesmo perderia sua vaga na final facilmente para André. Yuri recebeu dois votos (Kaio e André). Episódio 12 “Vou fazer a cabeça do júri todinho.” Após a eliminação de André, Kaio surta na tribo e começa a discutir com todos os participantes ainda em jogo. Com isso, solta a famosa frase “Vou fazer a cabeça do júri todinho”. Anderson estava confiante no jogo, porém não queria Yuri levando a imunidade e mesmo com o ídolo no bolso, afirmava que não iria usar de jeito nenhum. Na noite 20, após o conselho tribal, Kaio venceu a imunidade. Na noite 20, no conselho tribal, Anderson optou por não utilizar seu ídolo. Com isso, Yuri foi eliminado com 3 votos, tornando-se o oitavo membro do júri. Yuri era um dos participantes com maior chance de vitória devido ao seu jogo estratégico durante toda a temporada. Ao ser eliminado, disse que “Mataram a rainha do jogo, mas o rei continuava de pé.” Episódio 13 “It’s the end, my friend - The Winner is Announced!” Depois da eliminação de Yuri, Kaio ficou imune e garantiu a vaga na final. Vinícius planejou que Matheus e Anderson trocassem votos entre si, porém, por baixo dos panos, Anderson planejava eliminar um de seus maiores aliados da temporada: Vinícius. Porém, nesse mesmo dia, os alvos foram trocados várias vezes. Até um empate foi cogitado. Na noite 21, no último conselho tribal da temporada, um empate aconteceu, entre Vinícius e Anderson. No desafio de fogo, Anderson não foi tão rápido na resposta e foi eliminado, tornando-se o último membro do júri. Anderson marcou os conselhos tribais em que participou na temporada, visto que sempre escrevia o nome do participante em que ele iria votar com um "XX". Na noite 22, foi formado o conselho tribal final da temporada. Após o discurso dos finalistas, o júri fez suas perguntas e obteve as repostas desejadas (ou não). O discurso final dos participantes foi marcado por ataques e brigas, em especial de Matheus x Kaio (seguindo a tradição da temporada no geral). Em uma votação apertadíssima, o retornante Kaio Alexandre derrotou Vinícius por 1 voto de diferença. Matheus ficou em terceiro lugar, com 0 votos, pois os competidores afirmaram que ele não soube defender muito bem o seu jogo (apesar que foi fenomenal). Vinícius foi o membro da Kavu que saiu do top ao bottom quando seu maior aliado Igor Gomes foi eliminado. Apesar disso, conseguiu sobreviver e ainda fazer jogadas, garantindo sua vaga no final 3. Kaio Alexandre, por outro lado, ficou marcado por expor os outros competidores e causar briga com os membros das tribos. Mesmo com o mesmo tendo votado apenas duas vezes corretamente, conseguiu mostrar o porque merecia vencer a temporada e se consagrou o terceiro vencedor da franquia virtual, em uma votação de 5-4-0 (Kaio, Vinícius e Matheus respectivamente). África foi uma temporada extremamente estratégica, onde os participantes não tiveram espaço para erros. Com uma pre-merge inteiramente focada em eliminar os jogadores que não contribuíam (com exceção de algumas eliminações como a de Paulo e Iago Harper, que foram enganações), isso acabou por resultar em uma merge intensa em nível de jogo, brigas e estratégias. Muitos participantes afirmaram que foi extremamente complicado conviver com os outros jogadores, visto que as brigas eram intensas e os ataques também. Porém, no final, foi uma das melhores temporadas e contou com um dos melhores elencos, visto que a maioria tinha entrado realmente para vencer. Estatísticas: